ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Engaged (Part 2) (episode)
Engaged Part 2 is the ninth episode in NCIS Season 9 and the 195th episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis After learning that a missing Marine is alive, Gibbs and Ziva travel to Afghanistan participate in a rescue operation as they attempt to save the Marine with the entire NCIS team soon uncovering a terrible secret concerning a group of teachers involved in the school-building project.... Prologue The episode opens with a recap of what happened in the previous episode and ends with NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs leaving for a rescue mission as SECNAV Clayton Jarvis, NCIS Director Leon Vance and General Charles T. Ellison, the Commandant of the Marine Corps all look on. In a small chapel, civilian Joseph Flores sits there, waiting for news. Seconds later, the door opens and Navy Chaplain, Lieutenant Commander Melanie Burke arrives in. She stops upon seeing Flores and pauses for a few seconds to get her thoughts together. Summoning the courage, Burke approaches Flores who senses Burke's presence but doesn't say anything. Despite that, Burke sits down beside Flores. After some silence, Burke tells Flores to go ahead, ask. "Ask what?", Flores wonders. "Tell him what you're thinking", Burke suggests before saying that in her experience, he's not a big talker but his actions speak volumes. Flores states that his actions have been questionable. Burke then brings up Flores's daughter, Gabriela and that she tried to save those kids. She also points out that Gabriela dedicated her life to serving her country and that if she's any indications of his actions, then Burke has to disagree. Flores angrily snaps that his daughter should have gone back to base that night and that she should have followed orders. Burke agrees before stating that but by following her instincts, maybe she was following his orders instead. Flores looks at Burke for a few seconds before he looks away again. A moment's silence passes. "Can Gibbs brings her back?", Flores wonders. Burke admits that she hasn't known Gibbs or Special Agent Gibbs for very long but Gibbs is a good man and he's working with the best. She then tells Flores that she has faith that they will do everything they can to find her. Flores knows that they'll find her but the question for him is will she be alive? Seconds later, the chapel door opens and the two look around to see that the newest visitor is none other than the Senior Agent of the team, NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. Flores looks at DiNozzo. DiNozzo looks at them while walking forward. Seeing his expression, Burke gets to his feet, asking DiNozzo what is it? Flores sits there, stunned. It then cuts to DiNozzo who's preparing to tell them something. Meanwhile, a lone coffin draped with the American flag sits on the floor of a C-130. Guarding it are two Marines while in the background, a flight engineer is attempting to sleep with the flight engineer regularly glancing at his watch. The fourth and final person sitting opposite the coffin is Gibbs who's wearing a vest with the words NKA. It then cuts to Gibbs who simply sits there, staring at the coffin, lost in deep thought. Act One Act Two Act Three In MTAC, Vance reports that the extraction team is in place and that it's zero hour. Jarvis remarks that's what they call it before stating that he'd like to take this time to wish everyone luck. General Ellison then states to Jarvis that luck is for the unprepared. Jarvis remarks to General Ellison that he'd rather have it than not. In the center of the room, a video link showing the team approaching the area suddenly pops up with Vance announcing that it's game on and that they've got scopes and helmet cams. In Afghanistan, Gibbs, Ziva and Captain Quincy with a team of Marines approach a small area, Gibbs and Ziva wearing the necessary Marine gear with Ziva wearing a helmet while she and Gibbs carry their respective guns as well as thigh holsters. As the three duck down behind some burnt out cars, Quincy remarks that air support's on stand-by and the thermals suggest five people with one on the ground probably being Lieutenant Flores herself. "Let's do this", Gibbs says. They then leave the car and head off with Quincy taking lead, only for Quincy to collapse as a gunshot is heard with the bullet sweeping through Quincy's neck and sending Quincy to the ground. As Quincy hits the ground, Ziva yells for a Corpsman. With that, gunfight then erupts with Gibbs ordering Ziva and the Marine team to go before applying pressure to Quincy's neck wound which Gibbs does by placing his scarf around Quincy's neck wound. As he presses it there, hoping to stop the bleeding, Gibbs tells Quincy to hang in there. Quincy just lies on the ground, still gasping for air. Meanwhile, rogue terrorists have emerged and started firing at the Marine team who fire back. With Quincy down, Ziva takes charge of the strike team and as she and the team push on, they successfully takes one down with the rest of the team also taking a second terrorist down. A Corpsman (Engaged Part 2) arrives and then tells Gibbs that he has Quincy while urging Quincy to keep on breathing. With Quincy now being treated, Gibbs rejoins the team. In the field, Ziva yells, "Go! Go!" as she and the Marines take down two more terrorists in quick successive. Once a fifth terrorist emerges, Ziva injures him non-fatally and moves over to arrest him while disarming the terrorist of his weapon as she says something in a foreign language. Meanwhile, Gibbs and the rest of the Marine team have reached their destination and just before they head in, Gibbs grabs his SIG-Sauer from his thigh holster on his right leg. As he grips his SIG, Gibbs then also uses his right leg to knock the door down, granting him access to the hut and as Gibbs arrives in, his gun drawn, the other Marines rush in after him seconds later. It then shows a woman clad in black holding a gun against Lieutenant Flores's head. In MTAC, as Jarvis and Vance look on with Vance confirming that Lieutenant Flores while via a link, General Ellison looks on, grim-faced. Back in the hut, Gibbs calls Flores by her rank: Lieutenant and she tells him that she's fine. As this happens, Ziva also arrives in and aims her own weapon at the woman. Gibbs tells the woman that it's her call and that she should give him a reason. The anonymous woman silently stares back, her own gun still pressed against Flores's neck. Gibbs just looks at the woman, his eyes narrowing. As such, the silent stand-off begins. Gibbs then wonders what it's gonna be: feed the woman to the locals, lifetime at Gitmo or will the woman die right here? The woman looks at Flores for a second before her eyes flicker back to Gibbs. In MTAC, Jarvis and Vance look on with Ellison watching as well via a satellite link with Jarvis muttering, "Come on", obviously impatiently waiting for a result that will end the stand-off. Back in the hut, Gibbs, Ziva and the Marines still have their weapons trained on the mysterious woman holding Lieutenant Flores hostage and the stand-off is still continuing with neither side giving an inch or backing down whatsoever. It then cuts to Gibbs who still has his gun aimed at the female terrorist, his eyes narrowing slightly. Act Four Act Five A while later, at Arlington National Cemetery, the Tomb of the Unknowns is completely empty and deprived of any human life whatsoever except for a lone male military soldier who is patrolling the area, a rifle resting in the soldier's right arm. As the soldier pauses briefly, a lone figure arrives to examine things. It's shown that the figure is none other than Gibbs who's now wearing a single suit and tie with a long coat draped over his clothes and as the soldier continues patrolling, Gibbs stands there, studying the soldier, lost in thought Sometime later, Gibbs walks across the huge area of the cemetery where thousands of headstones lie there, Gibbs carrying flowers while the structure of Washington D.C. is seen in the background. After walking, Gibbs then abruptly stops at one gravestone and examines it for a few seconds before he kneels down, placing the flowers against the headstone of the lone grave. It then shows that the grave is in fact that of Gibbs's old Marine friend, PFC Joan Matteson with the fresh flowers now in place, resting slightly against the stone. It then cuts to Gibbs who still kneeling now stares at Matteson's gravestone before Gibbs places his hand against his chin, Gibbs presumably reflecting on his time with Matteson as he's once again lost in his own thoughts. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 9 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Gary Glasberg Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Tony Wharmby Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Clayton Jarvis Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Charles T. Ellison Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Melanie Burke Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Craig Quincy